We Can
"We Can" (en español: "Nosotros podemos") es el tema principal del Team Sonic en el juego Sonic Heroes. Fue realizado por Ted Poley y Tony Harnell. Letra Ingles= Woo! Alright! Oh yeah! Look out down below, Sonic is on the go Can't stop this party till we save the world This time we're not alone We've got some friends along And as a team we can become even stronger Together we can overcome all the odds It's never as hard as it seems Everyone can do something special The secret is sharing your dreams Yeah! We can make it if we all stick together We won't give up, not ever And everything's going to be alright We all bring out the best things in each other Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own So much better than alone Sonic's in the lead, giving us greater speed Tails keeps us flying high to stay above trouble And Knuckles by our side, makes things a safer ride We'll save the world and teach that Eggman a lesson Together we can overcome all the odds It's never as hard as it seems Everyone can do something special The secret is sharing your dreams Oooooohhhhhh! Yeah! We can make it if we all stick together We won't split up, not ever It's easier with my friends by my side We all bring out the best things in each other Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own So much better than alone Better than alone And together we can overcome all the odds It's never as hard as it seems Yeeeeeeah, yeeeeah! We can make it if we all stick together We won't give up, not ever And everything's going to be alright We all bring out the best things in each other Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own Can't stop us 'cause together we are strong Oh yeah! |-| Español= Woo! ¡Muy bien! ¡Oh, sí! Mira hacia fuera abajo, Sonic está en camino No puedes detener esta fiesta hasta que salvemos el mundo Esta vez no estamos solos Tenemos algunos amigos a lo largo Y como un equipo podemos llegar a ser aún más fuertes Juntos podemos superar todas las probabilidades Nunca es tan difícil como parece Todo el mundo puede hacer algo especial El secreto está compartiendo tus sueños ¡Sí! Podemos hacerlo si todos nos mantenemos unidos No vamos a renunciar, jamás Y todo va a estar bien Todos sacamos lo mejor de cada uno. Juntos somos más fuertes que cualquiera solo Así es mucho mejor que solos Sonic a la cabeza, que nos da una mayor velocidad Tails nos mantiene volando alto para mantenerse por encima de problemas Y Knuckles por nuestro lado, hace de un viaje más seguro Vamos a salvar el mundo y enseñaremos a ese Eggman una lección Juntos podemos superar todas las probabilidades Nunca es tan difícil como parece Todo el mundo puede hacer algo especial El secreto está compartiendo sus sueños Oooooohhhhhh! ¡Sí! Podemos hacerlo si todos nos mantenemos unidos No nos vamos a dividirnos, nunca Es más fácil con mis amigos a mi lado Todos sacamos lo mejor de cada uno Juntos somos más fuertes que cualquiera solo Así es mucho mejor que solos Mejor que solos Y juntos podemos superar todas las probabilidades Nunca es tan difícil como parece ¡Siiiiiiiii, Siiiiiiiii! Podemos hacerlo si todos nos mantenemos unidos No vamos a renunciar, jamás Y todo va a estar bien Todos sacamos lo mejor de cada uno Juntos somos más fuertes que cualquiera solo No puedes detenernos porque juntos somos fuertes ¡Oh, sí! Vídeo Curiosidades *La frace: "Look out down below, Sonic is on the go." o en español "Mira hacia fuera abajo, Sonic está en camino." Hace referencia a cuando Talis y Knuckles estan en el Tornado y ven a Sonic debajo de ellos. Categoría:Música Categoría:Temas de Sonic Heroes Categoría:Sonic Heroes